1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming method, a film forming apparatus, a method of manufacturing a device, and an apparatus for manufacturing a device, in which a film body made from functional material is formed on the surface of a work using liquid droplet discharge heads.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic apparatuses, such as computers or portable information appliances, liquid crystal display devices, specifically, color liquid crystal display devices (LCD) have been more widely used. A liquid crystal display device of this type uses color filters for coloring display images. In a color filter having a substrate as a work, a film may be formed by depositing liquid ink droplets of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) as in a predetermined pattern on the substrate. The method for depositing the inks onto the substrate may include a liquid droplet discharge method, such as an inkjet method.
When the liquid droplet discharge method is employed, a predetermined amount of liquid is discharged from liquid droplet discharge heads as discharge device and deposited onto filters. In this case, for example, a substrate is mounted on a Y-axis table (a table freely movable in the Y-axis direction) and the liquid droplet discharge heads is mounted on an X-axis table (a table freely movable in the X-axis direction). After the liquid droplet discharge heads are positioned at predetermined positions by driving the X-axis table, the liquid droplets are discharged while the substrate is moved (scanned) relative to the liquid droplet discharge heads by driving the Y-axis table, so that the liquid droplets from a plurality of liquid droplet discharge heads can be deposited in predetermined positions of the substrate.